1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to an optical sensing frame in which an infrared sensor module is fastened to a case top with a bracket to secure an assembly margin and prevent the infrared sensor module from mismatching with a liquid crystal display module by relative movement; and a display device therewith.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a touch screen, one of interface types between a user and an information and communication device which uses various kinds of displays, is an input unit which enables interface with the device by touching a screen with a hand or a pen, personally.
Being a device that can be used by any one only by touching a button displayed on a display device with a finger, handling the touch screen conversationally and intuitively, the touch screen is applied to many fields, such as issuing machines in banks and public agencies, different medical apparatuses, tour and major facility guidance and traffic guidance.
In the touch screen, there are resistive type, capacitive type, ultrasonic wave type, infrared type, and so on depending on methods of perception.
Though above types have advantages different from one another, recently, the infrared type touch screen is paid attention owing to a minimized pressure applied thereto, and convenience of arrangement.
A related art infrared type touch screen assembly will be described with reference to the attached drawing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art touch screen assembly.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art touch screen assembly is provided with a special purpose fastening device 15 for fastening the infrared sensor module to an upper side of a finished liquid crystal display module 30.
The touch screen assembly has a touch input region including toughened glass 25 on an underside of the fastening device 15 which holds the infrared sensor module that is not fastened to the liquid crystal display module 30. That is, the toughened glass 25 is positioned on the liquid crystal display module 30, and the toughened glass 25 serves as a touch surface. In this instance, the toughened glass 25 is coupled to the liquid crystal display module 30 such that an underside of the toughened glass 25 is in contact with an upper surface of a case top of the liquid crystal display module 30.
In the meantime, the liquid crystal display module 30 has a liquid crystal panel and underlying optical sheets and a backlight unit fastened at edges and an underside thereof by the case top and a bottom cover.
In this case, a liquid crystal display device with the infrared type touch screen assembly has a problem in that making the liquid crystal display device with the infrared type touch screen assembly more slimmer is impossible due to a thickness thereof greater than a sum of thicknesses of the fastening device 15 which holds the infrared sensor module, the toughened glass 25, and the liquid crystal display module 30.
And, the related art infrared type touch screen assembly is required to have a step for fastening and securing the touch screen assembly to the liquid crystal display module after the touch screen assembly is fabricated individually, and in order to implement a touch, assembly of components and matching coordinates of the liquid crystal panel and the touch screen assembly is required.
The related art infrared type touch screen assembly has the following problems.
First, a touch detecting can be made available only when the touch screen assembly and liquid crystal display module fabricated individually are coupled after the touch screen assembly and liquid crystal display module are fastened with respective fastening devices. And, since the toughened glass is required to be positioned between the touch screen assembly and the liquid crystal display module for protecting the liquid crystal display module from the fastening device of the touch screen assembly, the liquid crystal display device becomes thicker and heavier.
Second, reflection at the toughened glass which is used as the touch surface makes brightness of the liquid crystal panel poor, and reflection of room lighting is visible on the touch screen.
Third, the individual fabrication of the touch screen assembly and liquid crystal display module can cause mismatch between the fastening device which holds the infrared sensor module and the underlying liquid crystal panel to cause touch detection impossible or touch sensitivity poor if the touch screen assembly and the liquid crystal display module move relative to each other during fabrication, assembly, transportation or use of a finished product.